1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates generally to supports or stabilizers for irrigation equipment. More specifically, this invention relates to stabilizers for holding the risers and sprinkler heads of portable irrigation pipes in an upright position.
2. Related Art
In many agricultural and horticultural settings, rigid, above-ground, portable sprinkler systems are used for irrigation of crops, pasture, trees, or grasses, etc. These systems are typically constructed of long segments of main pipe, with one or more risers upending at a 90 degree angle from each segment of main pipe and a sprinkler head connected to the distal end of each riser. The segments are laid out and connected to each other in series, creating an irrigation line that extends all or most of the way across a field. In some portable systems, which are often called "hand-line" systems, one or more of these irrigation lines are periodically moved by hand an incremental distance across the field to irrigate an incremental portion of the field. In other portable systems, which are often called "solid-set" systems, a plurality of irrigation lines are set up in parallel across the entire field and left in place for the entire growing season. The "solid-set" system allows irrigation of the entire field without the labor and inconvenience of moving the irrigation line segments and prevents the damage to crops that may be caused by moving irrigation equipment. When the irrigation season is over, the segments of both the hand-line and solid-set systems are usually disconnected and stacked at one side of the field or otherwise stored, so that the crops may be harvested and the ground may be worked in preparation for the next growing season.
A common problem of these portable irrigation lines is the difficulty of keeping the risers in an upright, vertical position for efficient, thorough, and even sprinkling. Unconnected individual segments of the lines tend to fall over to place the risers against the ground or crops, or, once the segments are connected together, the irrigation line is often so long that a part or an end of the line will lean or fall. The problem is somewhat alleviated by the straightening tendency of the force of water being pumped through the line, but the problem may reoccur when the water is shut off and each time the line is moved or adjusted.
To try to solve this problem, irrigators sometimes wire or tie two pieces of wood lath onto the risers in an X-shape, with a foot of the X resting on the ground on each side of the main pipe. These wooden X's improve the stability of the segments and the irrigation lines, but are time-consuming and difficult to install and prone to breaking and slipping.
When the irrigation lines are stored for the winter, the wooden X's are typically removed from the risers and placed in a pile to prevent the X's from being torn apart, breaking, tangling, or interfering with the neat stacking and storage of the irrigation line segments.
A patent issued to F. F. Ohre (U.S. Pat. No. 2,939,666) discloses a stabilizer for portable irrigation equipment. The Ohre device is an A-shaped rigid frame with rigid arms for receiving the riser when the frame is leaned against the riser. The Ohre stabilizer remains in place by virtue of its leaning position, heaviness, and off-center center-of-gravity.
Other U.S. Patents disclose devices for supporting flexible hoses, including Theys (U.S. Pat. No. 1,873,672), Parker (U.S. Pat. No. 2,192,649), and Jones (U.S. Pat. No. 2,736,525). Theys discloses a sprinkler support including an inverted-U-shaped stand, a U-shaped saddle extending from and generally co-planar with the stand for receiving a hose, and two prop-forming bars attached to the inverted-U-shaped stand. Parker discloses a hose holder with two pivotally-connected legs. The upper end of one or both of the legs form a hook, which is co-planar with the legs and is adapted to receive a hose that runs perpendicular to the legs. Jones discloses a bipod hose support having two vertical legs attached to an open-ended horizontal sleeve that receives a horizontal hose. Clamping nuts and bolts secure the legs of the Jones device in their radially adjusted positions.
Hill (U.S. Pat. No. 3,717,320) and Harward (U.S. Pat. No. 4,824,020) disclose stands for holding sprinkler heads in an upright position. The Hill stand, which is for cold deck log storage, has two pivotal legs, which penetrate into a log, and a center main upright. The center main upright has a compression spring, which pushes against the log to put the two pivotal legs under tension. The two pivotal legs are fastened to a tubular bracket which surrounds the center main upright. The Harward stand includes a central support hub and at least five flexible elongate legs attached to the support hub for extending down and outward from the hub.
What is still needed is a portable irrigation equipment stabilizer that is simple, compact, light-weight, inexpensive, and effective. A stabilizer system is needed that is easily used, repaired, transported, and stored.